Justice League: Wanted
by DesertChocolate
Summary: After Flashpoint, the universe began to change and twist. History was rewritten, and some people were lost in the ether of time. But some fought. They fought and scrapped until the Bleed, the space between dimensions, ejected them into the world of Wanted. Now a group of Legacy heroes fight for the innocent in a universe where there are few of them left.
1. Chapter 1

Location: The Bleed

In that red space between dimensions, chaos reigns. The events of Flashpoint, of Barry Allen's race against dimensions has torn the Bleed to shreds. But it is meaningless. The Bleed has faced far more, and recovered. It will repair itself. Even as entire lives are erased and rewritten, as histories spanning to the beginning of time are twisted, the Bleed repairs itself until all but one survive. One hero, whose essence is taken and added to the universe that will emerge from the fusion of three others.

But when he is about to be erased, he fights. The Bleed, already weakened from the force of three universes grips him in the force of dimensions as he struggles unconsciously, pushing against the multiverse itself. For anyone else, this would be a useless endeavor. But as the red S-Shield on his chest reveals, useless isn't in his vocabulary.

And as the teen fights, his blood calls out, summoning others in its wake. A dogs whine, than a low growl rises from the either. The voice of a young girl roars with desperate rage. And the psychic call of a girl from a dead world answers in kind. The cries resound through the multiverse until finally eight voices call out in the void. Eight young men and women, and one dog, the last of a world that will soon be rewritten.

The Bleed must heal. And as the heroes fight, the Bleed lets them go, putting the group into a universe of a different kind.

And as the heroes drift into the new world, the Bleed regenerates. The walls are repaired. And all is well.

* * *

Superboy, alias Conner Kent, blinks awake as wind rushes past him. He looks down at a sprawling city rushing to meet him. For most, this would be a cause for alarm, finding themselves waking up at twenty thousand feet with nothing but ground to catch them. But Conner has been able to fly since the moment he first left Cadmus. So he relaxes, slowing his descent gradually until he comes to a nearly complete stop, floating down slowly. He blinks awake, and looks around.

"Um... What the heck? Where am I?"

Suddenly something flies by, heading to the ground at terminal velocity.

"What the-!?" He turns and blinks in shock at the black garbed figure falling to the ground. It take a moment for him to place her, a quick burst of X-Ray vision helping.

"Batgirl?"

Cassandra Cain, former Batgirl, and, unbeknownst to Conner, currently operating under the code-name Black Bat, is unconscious. Conner only takes a moment to decide what to do, zooming ahead of her to let her land in a soft burst of his tactile telekinesis, halting her fall with gentle force. As she lands in his arms, Conner looks at her face, covered with a large one piece ceramic mask rather than the skin tight cloth one she'd worn when they had first met.

"Oh come on!" He cries, as another body flies past, the one wearing a blue cap that flutters around her green form. He holds Cassandra tight, zooming forth to shake the new figure awake in the air as he flies next to her. "M'gaan! M'gaan wake up!"

The girl known as Miss Martian, real name M'gaan M'orzz blinks awake, and stares startled at the ground below, before looking at Superboy. "Conner!? Whats going on?!"

Before he can say anything a crack fills the air and more bodies begin to fall from the empty sky.

"Grab 'em!"

Working quickly, they speed forward Conner clutching onto a little girl dressed in what looks like a smaller version of his friend Bart's old Impulse uniform. He pulls her close before grabbing onto a young boy with dark skin and dreadlocks wearing a blue trenchcoat and a black t-shirt with a lightning bolt symbol on it.

M'gaan catches the others, another young man with similar dreadlocks, this one wearing an orange vest and no shoes. She stretches her arm with her martian shape-shifting abilities, grabbing a girl wearing a leather jacket and a jacket emblazoned with the Singaporean flag, but just misses grabbing the last girl. Her eyes widen in panic as the body plummets past her, reaching as the girl wearing a skin tight outfit with stars all over its black surface goes out of her reach.

"Conner!"

He turns in shock and zooms forward, only to blinks when a white blur catches the young woman. Conner can't help a grin when he sees the white dog with a red cape carrying the woman by her collar with his teeth.

"Krypto! Good dog!"

Unable to bark, Krypto gives his best grin around the cloth in his mouth.

* * *

M'gaan, Krypto, and Conner land on a grassy cliff with their passengers and put them gently on the ground. Conner sighs as he looks them over. He recognizes most of them as friends, some by word of mouth, and one, the girl wearing the Singapore flag, is someone he has never seen.

Donna Troy, former Wonder Girl, former Wonder Woman, all time badass. Conner and her weren't close, but when you date someones succesor you try to be polite.

Cassandra Cain, master martial artist and the woman who forced him to realize how vulnerable he could be (Though the words he'd used at the time were 'pregnable').

Irey West, real name Iris West the II, the adorable daughter of Wally West and current fastest little girl alive. Last he'd heard she took on the Flash legacy, becoming the second Impulse.

Virgil Hawkins, known as Static Shock. Awhile back he'd joined the Titans, and had proven himself to be a powerful asset to the team, with incredible control over electricity.

Jackson Hyde, who Conner only knew about thanks to a conversation he'd overheard about the new Aqualad and the events that had followed his reveal.

All of them, including Superboy, Miss Martian, and Krypto, suddenly showing up in mid-air, unconscious.

"What is going on?" He doesn't ask anything else, knowing the question will have to wait. "M'gaan, can you make sure they're all right?"

Miss Martian frowns. "Conner, you know I don't like going into good people's minds."

"I do. But we need to check that they're all right. I wouldn't ask you otherwise, but we don't know what knocked us out and threw us twenty thousand feet into the sky."

She bit her lip nervously, eyes crinkled in thought. "I don't know..."

"Just make sure they don't have a concussion or anything. One thing we have to get used to is helping people with the same powers that can hurt them. Do you want to hurt them?"

She jumped, startled. "What, no! Of course not!"

He grinned. "Than trust that instinct."

She looked at him for a moment, then stared at the group before closing her eyes. When she open them again they blaze with power as she gazes into the groups minds.

"Okay... they're all right. I don't know some of them, but they seem nice." She turned her gaze to the mysterious girl Conner had dubbed 'Singapore' by this point. "Most of them. Should I wake them up?"

Conner crossed his arms and looked down at Krypto, who looked up at him and gave his best shrug. "Yeah okay. We need to work together anyways. Light 'em up, and get ready. More than likely they'll be looking for a fight at first. Heroes always do when the wake up somewhere unfamiliar."

She nodded, and raised her hand dramatically. Like that they awoke, slowly, groaning awake.

"Ugh. Where-" Donna looked around her. "Conner? Miss Martian?"

"Dude, what hit me?" Virgil looked around, freezing in shock before turning to see Jackson. "Well at least someone here shares my sense of style."

Jackson choose not to comment, simply rubbing his eyes lazily and yawning.

Irey would have been the most energetic if it wasn't for the look she was giving Donna. "Hi Donna!"

Donna smiled, sitting up to look at her. "Hello sweetie. Are you okay?"

Irey couldn't seem to to stop the huge smile that split her face as she looked at her adoringly. "Yes ma'am!"

Donna's smile widened.

Conner felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Cassandra behind him. "Wait, you just-!" He turned back to the spot where she'd been a moment ago, now empty, before turning back to the Asian girl, who had a small smirk on her face. "But we just saw-! And you-!" He gave up, sighing. "Heya Cass."

"Hello."

"Oy!" They turned to look at the final member of their group, who was standing now, purple and green strands of power flying around her fingers as she stared at them. "Someone want to tell me whats going on!?"

They all looked at each other, then at Conner, who blinked. "Well, its probably a strange and crazy story, ya know?"

"Everything is in this business." The girl said with a smirk. "I'm Jenny Quark. And I would like to know who the fuck you all are."

* * *

As they spoke, someone had noticed their entry into the world. A genius stared at the reading on his screen, cocking his head confusion. "Huh. Well that's rather unexpected isn't it?" He tapped at his key board for a moment.

His lab was full of the most advanced technology in the universe. Not some. The **absolute** most advanced technology. All invented by this man. And today, one specific scanner had picked up a dimensional rift that had opened and close no less than four times, ejecting several objects in mid-air.

"Oh... oh my." The man smiled. This small unassuming man, with a balding head and wearing a red bowtie smiled as he stared at the image of the heroes before him. He clicked on a communicator on his desk.

"Wesley, Fox. I have something to show you both." Solomon Seltzer, otherwise known as The Professor, leaned back in his chair and chuckled. "People you need to kill."

* * *

The group of young heroes sat around a campfire, trying to stay warm for now. They had just eaten some fish they'd caught in the nearby ocean, and were now getting down to the business at hand.

Conner sighed and began to speak. "Okay. I figure now that we all feel rested, we should introduce each other. I'm-" Conner blinked, trying to decide if he should give his secret identity of not.

"Cat got your tongue?" Jenny said with a smirk.

"No. Just one of those secret identity things."

She rolled her eyes. "Right. You, the green one."

M'gaan blinked. "Me?"

"Yeah. You're a mind reader right?"

"Well, yes I-"

"Good. How 'bout you check if any of us will tell tales?"

The redhead blanched visibly. "Oh, I couldn't! I just-"

Jenny rolled her eyes again. "Don't worry, I'm sure we don't mind."

Miss Martian looked terrified. "I... I just-"

"Stop." Conner stood, patting Miss Martian on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. My name is Conner Kent, sometimes Kon-El. My codename is Superboy."

Jenny nodded. "Okay. Jenny Quark, leader of the Authority. No codename."

"Donna Troy." The aforementioned woman smiled as she held Irey on her lap, patting the girl on the head. "I think I'll say Troia is my codename, though I no longer use it. And you sweetie? You should invite yourself."

"Oh, right." The young girl stood up and waved. "I'm Iris West. My codename is Impulse." She said as seriously as she could, only ruining it by giggling when Donna pulled her back into her lap to tickle her.

"I'll go I guess," Jackson said with a smile, brushing his hair back. "My name is Jackson Hyde. I go by Aqualad now, I haven't been doing this for that long."

"Vergil Hawkins." The other dreadlocked youth said. "I'm Static Shock." His eyes flared with electricity. "For obvious reasons." He said with a grin.

"And I'm Miss Martian! Oh, and my real name is M'gaan M'orzz."

"Cassandra Cain. Black Bat." The Asian girl said nothing else, simply taking in the events around her, though she smiled at the play going on between Irey and Donna.

The final member of their group gave a whine, and Conner laughed. "And this is Krypto the Superdog." Conner said as he gave the pooch an affectionate rub.

"Went for a theme huh." Jenny said with another smirk.

"Yep." Conner said with a smile. "So now that we know each other, we need to get serious."

The atmosphere calmed down as he stood looking around seriously. "First off, we don't know how we got here, or even where we are. None of us really share enemies common enough for them to kidnap all of us, even with the idea of a team-up of baddies."

"You guys have that too?" Jenny interrupted.

"Once a month for me." Vergil said.

"Three a week at one point." Donna, the most experienced of the group cut in.

"Either way, there are way to many variable to consider an old villain." Conner said.

"Agreed." Jenny crossed her legs to get more comfortable as she spoke. "And I know for a fact I haven't heard of you. Whose the most powerful super-team on the planet?"

"The Justice League." The others said in unison.

"I thought so. Anyone from my world would have said The Authority. So we come from different dimensions."

Conner rubbed his forehead. "Crap again? So this might not even be our planet?"

"Its a possibility." Donna stood now. "But we will deal with it as we always have. Find whoever is responsible, and find the way home."

Conner smiled. "Right. We just need information. What do you say tomorrow we go out and hit the nearest civilization."

"Good idea." Jenny said. "We'll... we'll..." She looked out into the distance suddenly. "I think the locals have found us." They all turned to see lights in the distance flying over the ocean. They immediately got into defensive stances, long experience allowing them to fall into routine positions.

Donna and Conner, the most powerful and durable in front, Jackson and M'gaan in the middle, Vergil and Irey in back, with Krypto flying above. Jenny watched as Cassandra disappeared into the forest.

"So she's the stealthy one eh? Useful." She looked at the others. "Whose leader here anyways? At least while these twats are coming?"

Conner didn't even blink. "For now, you. According to you you have some experience, and I'm more comfortable in the middle of the fight for now."

"Same." Donna said.

"Good. Because they aren't on that skycycle."

With that declaration the whole group sans Jackson and Irey, the newest heroes, grinned. "We know."

And so when Fox and Wesley Gibson shot a bullet each only to be blocked by a TK-field and a pair of magic bracers, the battle was joined.

* * *

Authors Note: So there it is. Some forgotten heroes and some twisted heroes, popped into their original forms in a universe where being a hero is a death sentence. Villains from the world of Wanted, some of the most twisted bastards in the universe, vs experienced and powerful heroes from a forgotten world.

The eventual plan? Mostly a new Justice League. To be clear, this won't be a clean or happy novel. The idea is for the heroes to face the worst of the the Wanted Universe. But if you are worried, let me throw this quote at you.

"_We didn't __**choose**__ to be what we are. And it could be argued that this life chose __**us**__. We __**live**__ it. With __**all**__ its changes and challenges. Obstacles. Disappointments. Failures. Its successes. Its joys. I have no idea where I'm going to be tomorrow. But I accept the fact that tomorrow __**will**__ come. And I'm going to __**rise**__ to meet it. We're __**all**__ scared, sweetie. You'd be stupid __**not**__ to be."_

_-Donna Troy_

**Next Time:** Fox and Wesley have their mission, and now get ready to take on the new heroes before them. As the team gets ready for a world both similar and different to their own, the Wanted Universe deals with the implications of their arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

Wesley Gibson was able to say something few people could. He was happy with where his life was going. He had a beautiful girl waiting for him at home every night, a job that he loved, all the money he wanted, and a big place of his own. The fact that the girl was a murderer, the job involved the brutal murders and violation of innocents, the money was laundered, and the place ignored federal tax laws all made it better in his mind.

For you see, Wesley had faced a crossroads in his life. When someone had offered him anything that he wanted at the price of the innocent. He'd accepted. Rather easily in retrospect. And he didn't regret a moment of it. So he killed. He raped. He stole. And he enjoyed every fucking minute of it.

On this particular day, he and his lover/partner/mentor Fox, had been called in by the leader of their chapter of the Fraternity. The Fraternity was a group of supervillains who had ruled the world since 1986. Ever since they had killed every superhero in the world and erased the memory of their existence from the minds of the entire universe.

Wesley stepped into the lab wearing his usual black leather jumpsuit and mask, Fox following with her skimpy skin-tight clothes, trench coat and goggles.

"Hey Professor. You said you had work for us?"

The small man nodding, waving the pair in. "Indeed I did. Something that I believe would interest you." He pointed at the screen in front of him as Fox and Wesley stepped up to stand next to him. "What do you see here?"

Wesley looked. It was the image of a group of young men and woman sitting around a campfire, talking and hanging out, eating marshmallows all the while. "It looks like a bunch of snotty kids hanging out."

The Professor smiles. "Quite right. And that's what every single one of our technological and magical 'eyes in the sky' will see. A normal group of teenagers, enjoying an outing in the countryside."

Fox smirked. "The men of the group are cute. Very sexy. So what's the catch?"

Solomon's smile widened. He clicked a button on his keyboard and the image shifted. Wesley squinted his eyes. "Are those... superheroes?" He was rather hesitant, due to the fact the group was less colorful than the few he'd seen when the Fraternity went on raids in other dimensions. But the fact he didn't recognize them as fellow villains made it a good guess.

"True. I do not recognize them, but they dropped onto our radar about five hours ago. Since then they have stayed together, mostly trying to get their bearings." The Professor smiled. "I thought I'd have you two take care of them."

Fox's enthusiasm dropped inversely with Wesley's. "Professor, are you sure about this? You want us to just go and attack them? We don't know about their abilities, or even if they are heroes."

"Ah come on Fox, I think we can take them." Wesley cut in.

"No no, Fox is right to be cautious." The Professor cut in. "And usually I would be more cautious. But from what audio has picked up, this group has little experience with each other. There is no sense of leadership, and they have no idea where they are. A simple operation. Just a test of your abilities Wesley, to see how you deal with the unknown."

Fox nodded slowly. "Okay. Will we have back-up?"

"Of course. Doll-masters toys, as well as a robot of my own design to help provide counsel." He waved a newcomer into the room, allowing a powerful man to step into the room. He had a childlike expression of naivety on his face as he looked around the room. "So Fox. Are you satisfied?"

Fox visibly relaxed. The man before her, Fuckwit was incredibly stupid, but as strong as the superhuman he'd been cloned from, powerful enough to lift continents. Doll-masters toys were incredibly lethal and crafty, more than willing to tear flesh from bone, and the Professor's level 9 intellect would help them with any strangeness they faced during the mission. All in all, the young heroes on the ground should be little trouble.

A little more than an hour later Fox blinked as she watched her shot bounce off an invisible force field in front of the handsome blue-eyed, black haired young man she'd been aiming at.

"Huh. Did you get yours Wesley?"

"Fuck no!" He said back. "Bitch blocked a armor-piercing round with her bracelets! Didn't even break a nail."

"Well, I'll just stay here as support fire, you go down and help Fuckwit and the robots." She tapped her communicator. "Professor, send in the heavy weapons."

A sonic-boom sounded in the distance as she reloaded her rifle and Wesley hopped on his skycycle.

"Time to kill some fuckers."

* * *

Jenny shook her head as the sniper rounds fell to the ground. "Okay, telepath girl. Link us up."

"Got it!" Miss Martian said. A moment later they could feel each others presence in their minds. _"Done."_

"_Good." _Jenny was familiar with the advantages of telepathic communication. Couldn't be blocked by radio jammers, and more importantly allowed you to transfer information in seconds.

"_Lets get the rundown people. Powers, starting with you young one."_

Irey wasn't used to the idea of projecting thoughts, but she got the hang of it quickly. _"I'm fast! I can go faster than Superman, and sometimes Daddy." _She frowned. _"I think Daddy lets me win though."_

"_Super-speed, nice. Supermodel wearing the star-chart?"_

"_Super-strength, super-speed, and flight." _Donna replied easily. _"Conner as well, though to varying degrees." _Conner let her speak on his behalf, focusing on keeping his TK-field up in front of the group. _"He also has the ability to project a personal force field around himself."_

"_Dreadlock twins."_

"_I can control water and project some electricity. If you can get them into the ocean I'll have the home field advantage since I can breath underwater." _Jackson thought as he formed a pair of swords from his waterbearers.

"_Really, lightning?" _Static thought back, a grin forming on his face. _"Thats my thing. I can control metal too, though I can't see how that can help."_

"_And I have super-strength too." _M'gaan cut in. _"I can also shape-shift and go intangible."_

"_Oh you too?" _Irey cut in. _"I used to have that power!"_

"_Focus people." _Jenny said with a smirk. _"And you disappearing act?"_

"_...No powers. I can fight well though." _Cassandra said as she continued through the forest to her destination.

Everyone in the room familiar with the Batfamily smirked. _"Thats putting it lightly."_ Conner said. _"She could probably beat most of us with some prep work. How about you fearless leader?"_

Jenny smirked as she raised her arms. _"Whatever I want."_

With a thought, a blast of energy the size of a aircraft carrier and the color of a sunset was sent flying in the direction of the shots.

"Oh shit!" Fox cried as she watched the energy blast fly for her. She leaped from her position, running with all her athleticism. She barely made it as a chuck of land behind her exploded, barely dodgin behind a thick redwood tree to escape the shrapnel.

There was a moment of silence from the heroes before Conner cut in. _"And with that, I think my dance partner is here."_

A man built like a tank flew at them with super-human speed, a dopey grin on his face.

"_Donna, Conner, take him away from us. Jackson, follow them in the water as back-up."_

"_Got it!" _The Kryptonian and the Amazon met the larger man in the air, slamming him with a simultaneous uppercut that sent him flying before going after him. Jackson leaped into the water with with a perfect dive, speeding with incredible velocity after his fellow heroes.

A suddenly blast of energy slammed into the ground where Irey had stood, who had managed to dodge in a flash of lightning. The remaining heroes looked up to see a group of toy soldiers led by a enormous robot.

"_M'gaan, go after Cassandra, back her up if she needs it. Irey and Static, you take out the dolls. I'll take the robot-"_

Suddenly a white blur smashed into the eighteen foot tall robot, revealing a growling Krypto as he bit into the robots chest, pulling the machine into a nearby clearing. Jenny blinked.

"_On second thought, I'll follow the pooch."_

"_Right!" _Static sent a blast of electricity at the dolls, each one in the image of a small child dressed in a black tux, forcing the group to separate as the electric blast slammed into several of them, forcing their hardware to go haywire.

"Ready kiddo?" Static said with a grin as the bots landed in front of him.

"Yep!" With that, lightning flew around them as they rushed forward.

Conner and Donna floated in front of Fuckwit as the man stopped in mid-air wiping his chin.

"You hit Fuckwit hard. Hard as red cape man did." He smiled dumbly. "Fun!"

He burst forward, trying to catch the duo off guard. Donna met him, catching the haymaker he'd launched and countering with a quick jab beneath his ribs, forcing the air from his lungs. Fuckwit grunted, than grabbed her by the hair and headbutted her in the face. "Won't lose!" He cried as he smacked her away from him.

Conner slammed into him with sonic-speed. "Interesting idea. What say we debate that?" Conner slammed him in face over and over, each punch sending a wave of force in the air. Fuckwit roared with rage, punching Conner back as soon as he'd found an opening, and began to trade blows with the boy. Donna flashed in, and the larger man found himself in a mid-air fight as the two heroes fought him.

"_Hes strong!" _Conner's voice resounded in Donna's mind. _"Strong as Darkseid!" _The younger man grunted as an errant fist slammed into his face like a meteor, opening his cheek and loosening his teeth. _"More importantly, doesn't he remind you of-"_

"_Yes. Bizarro. Superman's failed clone."_

Conner smiled cheekily at that, slamming a fist into Fuckwit's chest than backing off to make room for Donna. _"The less handsome version of me you mean. Still, if he's anything like Bizarro we need to take him down before he starts tearing apart mountains to get at us."  
_

"_Agreed!" _Donna said with grim determination as she flipped in the air to slam her feet into Fuckwits face. "_Hold him here, I have an idea." _

Conner nodded, using a TK blast to destabilize Fuckwit before blasting him with heat vision. Fuckwit took the blast in the shoulder, groaning. "Fuckwit no like you!" The behemoth blasted his own heat vision, creating a battle for control as the beams met in the middle.

Donna flew above the pair. _"Get ready Jackson."_ She waited, then dive-bombed.

Conner was slowly losing the battle for dominance, Fuckwit's sheer power beginning to win out, when Donna struck. In a flash she slammed into Fuckwit's back, forcing a cry from his lungs as her booted feet smashed into his spine. She kept pushing him, only relenting when he'd crashed into the ocean below.

Fuckwit floated beneath the waves for a moment, dazed. He looked up and saw the two heroes above him, and was filled with rage, roaring as he prepared to fly up. He never got the chance.

In a blur, Jackson struck. A flash of blue light came out of the darkness as Jackson's right waterbearer, shaped with water into the form of a mace and harder than any metal on earth, slammed into Fuckwits face, the magical energies within allowing it to overcome Fuckwits invulnerability. The pale man staggered back, wounded, and spun around, trying to catch sight of the teen using his thermal vision.

Conner had anticipated this. _"Jackson, stay behind the guy, and keep it slow. He's probably got some variation of Superman's powers, so taking him by surprise will be tricky."_

Jackson became nervous at that little declaration. _"You want me to take out a guy as strong as Superman!? Aren't we a little out of our league?"_

Conner smiled wanly. _"We're superheroes. We always end up out of league."_

"_Very encouraging Conner!"_

Donna cut in, her calm, even tone helping relax the younger hero. _"Don't worry Jackson. We're here. Keep the pressure up, and trust us to have your back. I promise, I won't fail you."_

Jackson stared at Fuckwit from a rock ledge underwater, letting Donna's words calm his nerves. He took a deep breath through his gills, the salt water relaxing him further. _"Okay."_

He waited for the opportune moment, than darted forward, stabbing a sword of hard water into Fuckwits back. Even as the muscular man screamed in pain, Jackson slammed his mace into his throat, chocking him. In a blur, the behemoth spun, gripping Jackson's neck and beginning to squeeze. The dreadlocked youth choked, gripping at the other man's wrist as his eyes widened. Fuckwit smiled viciously, squeezing harder and harder. Just when Jackson started to black out, and black blur slammed into Fuckwit, throwing him away from Jackson.

Conner spun Fuckwit underwater, punching him in the face over and over with super-speed, hundreds of punches in a second. Jackson clutched his neck, taking a deep breath of air before rushing forward, the two heroes smashing Fuckwit back and forth with Atlantean and Kryptonian strength. It was over when a silver lasso wrapped around the pale faced man, as Donna pulled him out of the water for a final knockout blow. She smashed him in the face with a right hook, finally overcoming his superhuman constitution and throwing him into the water

As Fuckwit fell to the bottom of the sea, the last image he saw was Aqualad, Superboy, and Troia looking down at him.

* * *

Wesley rode his sky-cycle, a gray one seat vehicle floating on anti-grav discs, towards the heroes, revving it as it charged through the air. In moments he'd come close to land, hopping off into the outskirts of a nearby forest. He took a position to the right side of the clearing where he'd last seen them, taking aim through his scope. He immediately got a bead on one of the girls, the one wearing the Singaporean flag on her chest. He smirked as he watched her turn, facing where Fox was.

"Got you, you little bitch."

It was then that she sent out her energy blast, shocking him to stillness from the sheer force she had unleashed. By the time he got over it the group was separated, but he didn't care, linking up with Fox's communicater frantically.

"Fox! Are you okay!?"

There was a moment of suspense as his earpiece filled his ear with white noise. Then she spoke in his ear.

"I'm okay kid. Just a little shaken."

He sighed in relief. "Thank god."

He could almost hear the smirk in her response. "Were you worried about me? You pussy."

He gave a small chuckle. "Of course I was! I'm gonna need a good fuck after this." He smirked. "Though I could take a shot at one of these sluts."

Of course, Wesley had forgotten something. With the arrogance that came growing into one of the most dangerous men on the planet after years of being a normal guy, he was becoming overconfident, boasting openly on enemy soil and revealing his position.

It was a mistake he'd regret. In a flash, a batarang flew from the shadows, hitting the rifle in his hand to the ground. He yelped, spinning around to pull his pistol out in the direction it had come from.

No one was there.

He stood steady. His senses, trained to perfection, caught the motion behind him. He moved on instinct, blocking the fist behind him with his pistol. Cassandra cocked an eyebrow, spinning into a second punch immediately, only for Wesley to lead back, shooting three bullets at her with deadly accuracy. Every shot missed.

It was a first. From the moment the Professor and Fox had handed him his first gun, to the random killings he'd made in cities around the world to train him, Wesley had never missed. It shock and enraged him, bringing him to the brink of his already unsteady sanity.

"Stand still you stupid bitch!" He roared. He shot again and again, forcing Cassandra to back off as the shots came close to hitting her. And still he missed. "Do you know who I am?!" He screamed at her, trying to pump himself up, to remind himself what a badass he'd become. "My father was the most dangerous assassin on Earth! I've been trained by every badass known to man. I've taken down heroes from all over the multiverse! I've killed thousands of people all over the world in a thousand different ways!"

He smirked than, regaining his confidence as he pulled a second gun out, training on her as she flipped to her feet and stared him in the eyes. "What the fuck have you done lately?"

Two bullet flew at her. Time seemed to stand still. Cassandra, cape wrapped around didn't move as the bullets came at their target with incredible momentum. And then, she stepped aside. The bullets hit a tree behind her harmlessly.

She spoke for the first time. "My father was the most dangerous assassin on Earth."

Wesley blinked. "What?"

"One down." She responded cryptically.

He grunted, taking aim once more. "Shut up and die." As he fired, rather than flipping and dodging once more, she simply walked forward, stepping aside mere moments before the bullets could hit her, talking all the while.

"I've trained with every badass known to man." BLAM! She stepped around another bullet. "Two down." Wesley stepped back, taking aim again as she continued walk towards him calmly, using even steady steps. "I've taken down heroes from all over the multiverse. Three down." He shoot over and over again, panicking as she continued to walk unfazed towards him before stopping.

He pulled the triggers. The guns clicked empty. Wesley stared into Cassandra's eyes as she leaned forward. In a blind panic he tried to punch her. Cassandra took his hand mid-motion, stopping him cold, and jabbed a thumb into his neck. The man stopped cold, unable to move.

"W-Why can't I move!?"

Cassandra leaned forward, looking at him with cold eyes. Wesley had stood in a room with serial killers, rapists, terrorists. He himself had become all these things. And he had never been as scared of something as he was of this girl.

"I killed one person. Just one. I was eight. And when I looked in his eyes, I saw terror. And then... nothing." She pressed her thumb deeper into his neck. "Let me show you."

The instant before Wesley entered the dark, the Black Bat swept away from him.

* * *

Miss Martian smiled as she flew up to Cassandra, having finally caught immediately made telepathic contact. _"Hey! You already took him down!"_

Cassandra nodded. _"Yes. I tried to scare him like Batman taught me." _She shrugged. _"I think it worked. Can you look into his mind and see what we're dealing with?"_

"_Will do!" _While M'gaan was nervous about using her powers on innocent people, Wesley's various weapons and the fact he'd shot at her friends pretty much made it open season on at least looking into his memories.

"_How are the others?" _Cassandra asked her.

"_Okay so far. We'll go join them in a minute."_

Cassandra was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. _"And Superboy?"_

M'gaan blinked. _"Of course. His group beat their guy. It was tough, but they're all okay. Why?"_

Cassandra shrugged. _"No reason."_

M'gaan was about to inquire further, when she took a full look into Wesley's mind. She froze, turning to look at him with shock and disgust.

"_Oh... oh no."_

* * *

Doll-master sat at a console in the base of the American branch of the Fraternity. He watched through the eyes of his robots, a cup of tea near his right hand as he controlled them. But he wasn't using them with his usual enthusiasm for the job. All because of her.

Irey ran around the battleground with childish glee, dodging bullets and lasers that flew at her with ridiculous ease, the chunks of metal and light going in slow motion. Static fought alongside her, using his powers to throw aside robots in a blaze of white power, the electromagnetic force of his abilities allowing him to manipulate the metal within the dolls while throwing the circuits within into chaos. Irey ran interference, using her speed to create miniature tornadoes that gave Static the space he needed to work.

The Professor had once joked that having children had softened the Doll-Master. It was only now that the pudgy man saw the truth in his words. Irey slammed her feet onto a doll almost as tall as herself, and Doll-Master saw how much like his own daughters she was. He felt a deep rage within him, that these so-called heroes had the audacity to force a young child to do their dirty work.

He couldn't know of course, that Cassandra, Donna, M'gaan, and Jenny had all been trained to fight from the moment they were born. He couldn't have known that Conner and Static had been fighting along side teen and child heroes since the start of their career. All he saw was a group of hypocrites. And that helped him make a decision.

He leaned into a microphone and spoke directly to his dolls. "Boys, kill the black kid. But capture the girl." He leaned back and rested his hand on his stomach as he watched the screen.

Static grinned as he blasted another group of dolls. "Man kid, you got some real skill at this!"

Impulse looked at the more experienced hero with delight. "Really?"

"Sure! More than me when I started out."

Impulse giggled, stopping next to the electrical dynamo as he erected a shield up. "Thanks! My daddy taught me about using my powers."

"Lucky you. Never had a teacher myself. Had to figure most of this stuff out on my own."

He grinned, switching to their telepathic link. _"I have an idea. Can you make static electricity with your powers?"_

Irey blinked, then focused trying to figure out once more how to talk without talking. _"I think so. Why?"_

Vergil grinned while bullets brought his force field to the edge of breaking. _"Try to hit everything around them with it."_

She was confused, but nodded (Doing it at super-speed, so it looked like she hadn't moved at all). In a flash, she across the battle field, hitting every stone and piece of dirt around the area. Her father had taught her how to create static electricity in any object she wanted, using her control of the Speed Force, that strange universe of power inherited from her father, to change the charge of the atoms in objects. Truthfully she was to young to really understand the science behind it (She spelled atoms as 'adams') but she knew how to do it.

In less than a second, Vergil heard her voice in his mind once more. _"Finished!"_

"_Nice!"_ In a moment Static reached out with his powers, the lightning in his body touching on every object around the dolls. He 'pulled', forcing thousands of pounds of earth and stone to rise up and smash into the robots. What few dolls survived the massacre met Irey's quick feet and Static's blasts.

She zoomed up next to him, grinning fit to bust. "We did it!"

"High five!" They slapped hands than turned to where Jenny had went. "You think we should-"

Before he could finish Miss Martian sounded in his ear. _"Guys. I'm speaking to all of you right now. Meet me where Jenny is. We..."_ She hesitated, obviously shaken by something. _"We have something to tell you. About this world."_

Meanwhile Doll-Master felt a moment of anguish from the loss of his prized dolls. Hours of work, down the drain in an instant. Still, he could see the two heroes through one of his doll's camera, still working after all its abuse. He stroked the image of Irey's face, his own filled with a strange kind of sorrow. "God... so much like my own." He sighed, and sat back in his chair.

* * *

Jenny flew through the air with ease, coming gently to the grassy island where the Professor's robot was grappling with Krypto. She took note of the radio waves her powers could sense coming from the robot and going off into the distance. "Interesting."

Meanwhile Krypto was battling the advanced robot, growling as he clenched down onto its reinforced metal skin. The robot itself looked like a large skinny man with a malformed head shaped like a curved cone. As she came closer, she was amused to hear a voice coming from the devices.

"Get off of my robot you diseased brute! I'll skin you if you've ruined it I swear it! Release the arm!"

Jenny grinned when Krypto responded by ripping the arm completely off. The voice screamed as if he himself had been mutilated. She noted that she could get to like this dog.

"Well it looks like you're having fun." Robot and dog turned to her. "Sorry to interrupt. But if you boys will stop playing, I'd like to talk." Krypto whined. "I know boy, but I promise I'll get you a nice juicy dinosaur bone later."

Krypto smiled a doggy smile and leaped back from the device. As Jenny wondered how she could follow up on _that _little promise, she turned to the robot. "So. Who is the man behind the curtain?"

The robot stood at attention, and its chest opened into a pair of panels, sliding apart to let a small screen pop out. "Here you are young lady." The Professor said as he blinked on screen. "What is it you wish to speak with me about."

"Simple things." Jenny cocked her hip confidently. "Like, for instance, who you are. And why you're attacking us."

Solomon laughed. "Oh yes, that would be on your mind. Well, it may be late, but I may as well be polite. We are the Fraternity. The greatest supervillains in the world."

Jenny smirked. "I guess that answers number two."

He shrugged. "Yes, it seems it does. Of course, you are no threat to us in the long run. It was still important for us to take you out at the start, before you could become a problem." He chuckled lightly. "But it seems I've underestimated you all. It seem some of my best are having trouble with you."

She had to smile. "Not your fault. You got to fuckin arrogant. And it looks like it bit you in the ass."

He laughed. "Oh don't become arrogant yourself. We own this world young lady."

"And what does that mean?" She said with a frown.

Solomon simply smiled. "I'm sure you'll find out. Enjoy this victory young lady. And thank you for showing my student the price of arrogance." He smirked. "As well as my little present for the ten of you."

With that, the screen turned into a timer, counting down from ten. Jenny didn't even flinch, still thinking about what the man had said. She took the time to wave a hand the robot, her reality twisting abilities turning the nuclear bomb within it into a small pot and the robot itself into an RC car. As they dropped to the ground she felt a voice within her mind.

"_Conner, Jenny? I'm speaking to you both right now."_

"_Oh. Hey M'gaan, Jenny. We beat our guy." _Even as he spoke he sounded troubled. _"Something is wrong though. This guy reminds me way to much of someone from our world. Right down to his smarts. Or dumbs I guess."_

Jenny nodded as she pet Krypto gently. The white dog rubbed against her leg, looking up at her with soulful eyes as he instinctively recognized her melancholy.

"_I'm not getting a sense of Deja Vu, but I have that same sense of weirdness. Something the fuck I was just talking to made me think."_

Miss Martian 'shuddered', her vast experience allowing her to project it over their telepathic link. _"I think its worse than you think. I read one of their minds and..." _She stopped, taking a moment to calm herself. _"We need to meet. This place is worse than we thought."_

"_... Okay." _Conner said. _"We'll meet up near you Jenny. Bring our prisoners together."_

"_I thought I was the leader." _She said with a smirk. _"Okay, I'll wait on you."_

She sat down and petted Krypto while she waited.

Moment later the group was together. They surrounded the forms of Wesley and Fuckwit, who lay unconscious, kept knocked out by M'gaan and her powers. She looked at Wesley and shuddered before turning away. "Okay. This might take awhile, but I'll make it quick."

She sighed, trying to get herself together. "In 1986, every supervillain on this world banded together."

Conner frowned. "Bad, but nothing our world hasn't faced."

"Same." Jenny said with a shrug. "It happens once a year sometimes."

M'gaan shook her head. "Not this time. This time, the supervillains won. They killed, maimed, or captured every hero in the world. Until all that was left was villains."

The group stood, saddened and shocked by the implications of that. Donna spoke now, her words adding a sense of serenity back to the group.

"What about everyone else? Surely the human race would have fought, would have struggled against such odds. Even without powers."

M'gaan shuddered. "They thought of that. So they came together, and changed reality. As far as this world believes, the only heroes in the world are in comic books."

The group stood still. "Damn." Static said surprise.

"So now they rule the world. And because of that, they can do whatever they want." She looked at Irey, and frowned. Than she switched to speaking telepathically. _"I don't want Impulse to hear this part. Can one of you take her away?"_

Conner got up. "Impulse, lets go run around the perimeter. I'm worried about someone coming by and attacking us while we're here." He grinned. "Plus we can race."

Her face lit up in joy and she hopped to her feet. "Lets go!"

The pair tore off as Conner spoke in their minds. _"Go ahead and talk, I'll be able to listen to you with my super-hearing."_

M'gaan sighed. "Thank you. Anyways, the Fraternity can do whatever they want, and the police aren't allowed to stop them, because they are the rules. They kill random people for no reason, rape anyone they want, steal, destroy... What they've done to this world." She stared at Wesley, a dark shadow on her face. "Monsters."

Jenny nodded. "Right you are." She sighed. "But we can't fight them. Not as we are."

Donna nodded. "If they do rule this world than we are in a weak position. We need to go underground, maybe find a way to get to our own worlds and get help."

Jackson spoke now, softly, arms crossed as he looked at the ground. "What if we can't?"

They were quiet for a moment, letting the thought reverberate through their heads. Than Conner cut in, his voice confident as he spoke.

"_Then we fight. I hope we can find a way home, that my family is close. But I won't leave this world to suffer from a bunch of jerks with god complexes." _His thoughts radiated with the grim determination of the men his DNA had been harvested from. _"We'll save this world. And we'll do it with style."_

Jackson stood tall, reinvigorated. "Okay. We'll try to find a way home. I hope we do. But I'm in."

"Same here." Static said with a smile. "Its why we became heroes right? To save the world? Nothing in the rules about it being our world."

Donna smiled, stepping forward to hug M'gaan. "I know it was hard for you to see all that. Thank you M'gaan."

The green-skinned girl blushed. "I-It was nothing."

Donna frowned and stepped back to look at the girl. "People will go your whole life trying to take your accomplishments from you. Never take them from yourself."

Miss Martian looked up, startled, than smiled widely. "Y-Yes ma'am!"

Cassandra smiled gently from the side of the group, speaking privately to Superboy as he ran around the area. _"I'm glad you haven't changed Conner."_

"_Of course not. I'm pretty awesome as I am." _He said with mock arrogance. Than he spoke more gently. _"Its been a long time Cassandra. When we get some time lets sit down and catch up, okay?"_

She nodded. _"Yes."_

Conner noticed something off on the horizon. "Irey, come back!"

The tiny speedster, who had not only won their race but lapped Conner no less than twenty times, ran back to his side. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Hold on." He used his telescopic vision, zooming in on the horizon. Than his eyes widened. "Aw crap."

On a hill nearby stood a smirking Fox. And behind her was an oncoming army of beast and men, hundreds in number, flying towards their location. As he watched Fox, she lifted her communicator to her lips, Superboy's hearing easily able to listen to her.

"Kill them all."

"Come on! We need to get out of here!"

With that, Conner and Irey sped back to the group.

"Guys, we gotta go. There's an army of bad guys coming." The others turned around in surprise, Donna taking the lead.

"How many?"

"Hundreds, all with orders to kill. We need to get out of here."

"Where?" Donna said, her voice cutting to the main issue at hand. "We don't know this world. Where do we go that these people can't follow?"

A cough called their attention to Jenny, who stood smugly off to the side. "If you will watch for a moment." With a snap of her fingers, a portal opened up next to her, shining purple, gold, and sapphire. "There? A portal to the fuc-" She looked at Irey. "Jerks attacking us."

Jackson stared in awe at the shifting lights in front of him. "Where's it lead?"

"Somewhere safe." Jenny promised. "Well, follow me lads and gents." With that, she stepped in. They all looked at each other for a moment, then Donna stepped after her. Then Conner with Irey in tow, M'gaan, all the way to Static. When the Fraternity arrived, all they found were Wesley and Fuckwit slowly coming to their sense.

* * *

Jenny smiled as she stared at her home away from home, turning to see the shocked looks on her fellow heroes faces. In front of them was a tortoise the size of a city, floating in a strange dimension the same color as the portal she opened, with various buildings different periods of history all along its back. As they floated up to it, woman of all shapes and sizes, yet all having a strange resemblance to Jenny, stared back at the group.

One in particular, a tall blonde woman with a cigarette in her lips and wearing a Union Jack tank-top, smiled as she watched them come in.

"Welcome to Infinite City."

Jenny could be forgiven for being smug.

* * *

Authors Note: Well, there it is, the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I tried to give each hero a little cool moment, so if I missed anyone just let me know to make up for it in the next fight. Overall though I had fun. So, if you liked the story, give me review and let me know. More importantly, warn me if there are any glaring grammar mistakes. I'm a stupid human, so I know I screw sometimes. I only ask that you help me out. Thanks :)

Next Time: The heroes meet the denizens of Infinite City and learn more about Jenny. Meanwhile both group have to get used to the implications of their entry in the new world, as well as Solomon's mysterious words. Why did he say there were ten of them rather than nine? Trust me, its not a mistake in counting. See you later :)


	3. Chapter 3

As the group landed gently on the street, the blonde woman who had been watching them walked up calmly. Jenny grinned and met her with a hug, the pair holding each other gently.

"Hey little bit." The blonde woman said softly. "Been a little while."

"I know. I was caught up in some things." Jenny sighed as she backed up. "Things seem to be crazier than usual though."

The blonde woman grinned. "You act like that's something new little bit. You gonna introduce me to your friends?"

Jenny turned to see the rest of the group standing around awkwardly. She sighed and turned back. "Yeah, we should probably find somewhere to talk."

* * *

The blonde woman looked at her, than the group. Than she shrugged. "Okay then. Follow me." She paused. "Name's Jenny by the way. Jenny Sparks."

Wesley groaned as he blinked awake. He felt a moment of disorientation from the feeling of a hard surface beneath him, rather than the comfy bed in the apartment he shared with Fox. He opened his eyes completely, and smiled at the sight of Fox above him.

"Hey bitch. You look good." He said.

Fox grinned. "Pussy." She smacked him on the arm and stood up from the chair she'd pulled up next to him. "Come on. The doctors already patched you up, so you should check out the Professor's info."

He moaned, and lifted himself off the observation table set up in the Professor's laboratory. He shuddered when he realized the last time he'd seen the table, a superhero from another dimension was being dissected on it. He pushed away from it as fast as he could.

Across the large room, the Professor was tapping away at his computer while Fuckwit and Doll Master stood watching. Doll Master turned and gave Wesley a kind smile, which Wesley returned. Of all the members of the Fraternity, Doll Master was the one he got along with best. Something about the gentle older man made him easy to get along with.

Fuckwit turned slowly, and Wesley winced at the sight of him. The large man's face was covered in bruises and cuts, several still bleeding.

"Damn. You okay big man?" Wesley said.

"He's quite all right Wesley." The Professor answered. "Simply the effects of magic. Even those of Fuckwit's constitution can't fight against magics physics breaking properties. All he needs is some sunlight to heal." He smiled. "I simply though that you would all like to know who exactly you fought, so you might triumph the next time around."

At this, Wesley let a savage grin stretch his face. "Hell yes. I want to know who the bitch who took down is. And better yet, how many bullets it would take to kill her."

"Well now, you of all people should be familiar with her. With her friends as well actually. After all, you were quite the comic book aficionado in your time."

At this, the majority of the group frowned. Except for Doll-Master, who sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Solomon. You don't mean-"

"I do old friend." The Professor pressed a button on his view screen, which responded by showing photos. All were colored drawings of various people. And Wesley gaped at the sight in front of him, a bit of the child he once was coming forth.

"Oh shit. I got my ass kicked by a bonafide superhero."

"So because they have comic books about us in this world," Miss Martian explained to Jenny Sparks. "They know everything about us. Our powers, our histories, friends, families, everything down the last detail. Some of us are a little protected since there are apparently other versions of us, but in general, they know everything."

Jenny Sparks frowned, taking a sip of her beer. "Well I can't say I ever faced someone who knew all of that about me." She mused in her low British tones.

"Tell me about it." Donna, Conner, Jenny Quantum, and Vergil all said in unison. They looked at each startled, than grinned widely. Conner continued.

"Thanks for taking care of us by the way. You didn't really have to."

"Not a problem." Jenny Sparks said with off-hand wave. "You were willing to help one of mine out, so its fair. Stay as long as you like. Not like I don't have room."

"Thats for sure." Vergil said as he looked around the room. The building they were in seem to be a mansion on the outside. From the inside, every room looked like it was from a decade specific to the 1900's. The room they were in was a living room from the turn of the century, with warm brown colors and big cushy chairs for everyone.

"Anyways, can I ask what the deal with this place is. Granted, a giant turtle isn't the weirdest thing I've seen, but that's up there. Not to mention why you're both named Jenny." Vergil continued.

"Well, come on." Jackson cut in, crossing his arms over his chest. "Its not like people sharing the same name doesn't happen everyday. Jenny's pretty common."

At this, the Jenny's in question smirked. "True," said the younger one. "Except that every woman in this city is named Jenny. Oh, and they're all dead."

"Including me." Jenny Sparks added with a smirk."

"...Ah. Yeah, I could use an explanation for that." Jackson said with a shake of his head. "Never should of left the desert." He added under his breath.

"We're whats called Century Babies. People who are born when a new age of humanity begins, and who represent different aspects of it. The Jenny's represent the century itself. The one before me was Jenny Steam. I can control electricity. And of course-"

The younger Jenny cut in. "Quantum. Which means I can basically do anything." She said with a smug grin.

"Wait, I think we're missing something." Conner said. "You're dead?"

"Yep. Died on January the first of the year 2000." Jenny Sparks shrugged. "Its what happened to Century Babies. Once our era is over, we die. Than our replacements show up. But don't worry." She smirked. "I went out damn well."

"But you came back somehow?"

"Like Grandpa Barry?" Irey added inquisitively. She had been fairly silent, having discovered Krypto's inherent charm, and was speaking from where she rode on his shoulders. The dog didn't seem to mind acting like her personal pony, instead

"Not really little one." Jenny Sparks said kindly. "See, this place is sort of a heaven for Jenny's. A place to reward us for all that we did while alive."

"How are we here then?" Conner asked.

"That would be me." Jenny Quantum answered. "I can travel to this place and take others with me with my powers. Its pretty handy actually. Good place to get advice when I'm in a bind."

"Speaking of which, did you and the new Doctor kid ever..."

At this Jenny Quantum blushed. Conner noted that it was the first time the haughty reality warper had ever been anything but confident. "Not really. I mean well..."

"Anyways, we need to focus." Conner turned to M'gaan. "Did you get anything else off that guy Cass knocked out?"

M'gaan seemed a bit out of it. She pulled her legs up to her knees and sighed. "They know who we are."

The room was quiet. Conner sat next to M'gaan. "What?"

"They know everything. Our identities, our powers, our... our secrets. They can find out everything about us in five minutes."

"How?" Donna asked as the rest of the group turned to her. "We just got to this world. How could they know so much?"

M'gaan laughed, a dark sad laugh. "We're comic books in this world. Toys. Just products of they're imagination." She shakes her head sadly. "That disgusting man even had fantasies about Wonder Woman. He knows Superman's real name. He knows the location of the Batcave. Its common knowledge here."

Conner look around. The Jenny's watch silently, eerily similar expressions on their faces. Vergil sat back in his chair, starting to understand the implications of what M'gaan was saying. Jackson looked down at the floor with an inscrutable look on his face. Irey didn't seem to understand at all, but she could read the mood of the room well enough. She knelled next to Krypto and hugged him for comfort. It was then Conner realized how glad he was Donna and Cassandra were with him. The two experienced heroines looked back at him steadily, understanding what they faced and yet, undaunted by it all the same. Steady and ready.

"We'll deal with it. They know who we are? Who cares. We deal with it, and we beat them down until we can find a way home. Until then, we need to decide our next move."

"Ten." They turned to Jenny Quantum. "The guy who was controlling the robot. He said there were ten of us. I only count nine."

Conner's eyes widened as he looked around. Donna, Cassandra, Irey, Vergil, Jackson, M'gaan, Krypto, and Jenny. Nine in all. "There's more of us out there. And the Fraternity is gonna hunt them down."

In a back alley in New York City, a woman with short black hair wearing a red t-shirt woke up. She groaned as she slowly looked around, her eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight.

"Are you okay?" She looked up at the sound of a male voice, one with a British accent. She frowned at the sight of a young man, thin as a rail wearing a pair of glasses. "Harry Potter?" She said in confusion.

The boys face melted into annoyance. "Why do people keep saying that?"

She smiled softly. "Sorry. I'm just confused."

He gave her a nod. "I get it. I only woke up a second ago. Do you know where we are? Or how we got here?"

She rose up, looking around the dank alley they were in. "No idea. Last I knew I was infront of my computer." She looked around more slowly. "Can you see my wheelchair around? Otherwise this might get annoying."

He blinked. "Wheelchair?" A sudden flash of realization filled his face, followed by embarrassment. "Uh, no, no wheelchair. I'm sorry."

She laughed. "Its fine. Not like you could tell." She held out her hand. "Guess I should introduce myself. Wendy Harris."

He smiled back as he took her hand. "Timothy Hunter."

Author's Note: Yep, that took forever for such short pay off. Sorry folks. Hopefully you enjoyed the reveal at the end. Just google those names. After all, what's a Justice League without a Tech and Magic expert? As for why I picked those two, well, Proxy doesn't show up as often as I'd like in the comics, and no one knows what happened to the kid destined to be the greatest wizard of all time after Flashpoint. So, two birds, one stone.

Next time, the battle for control as Heroes and Villains go head to head in the big apple. Hopefully much sooner then the last update was. See you soon :)


End file.
